<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>圣诞礼物 by PoesiewieBrot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241358">圣诞礼物</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoesiewieBrot/pseuds/PoesiewieBrot'>PoesiewieBrot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kanjani8 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoesiewieBrot/pseuds/PoesiewieBrot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>相信这个世界上有圣诞老人存在的话，圣诞老人就会存在。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nishikido Ryo/Ohkura Tadayoshi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>圣诞礼物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十二月临近圣诞节的时候，行道树上总是早早地挂起闪亮的彩灯。商业街的橱窗里，有圆圆脸的小木偶坐在会动的摩天轮上冲行人微笑，摩天轮下面堆着各种各样精致昂贵的礼物，价格标签埋在塑料粉末做的雪堆里。隔壁橱窗里的塑料模特穿着鲜艳的度假装束作日光浴状，高高的黄色吊灯像是真的有太阳的热度，起码比此刻玻璃窗外边躲在云里的太阳温暖得多。</p>
<p>夹杂三三两两路过橱窗的人群中，那个怔怔地站着的小个子有些不起眼。待他回过神来，发现自己已经看着小木偶坐在摩天轮上转了好几圈。他侧过头望向商场内部，深色的大理石柱子上也绕着彩色的装饰物，和橱窗里差不多打扮的小木偶们坐在高高的缆车里，从奢侈品包包之间悠哉地滑过去。他不知道它们的价格，但想必跟自己肩上的帆布邮差包不是一个档次，虽然这只包也花了他一个月的兼职工资。</p>
<p>站在热闹的市中心，锦户有一些些置身事外的感觉。他不太羡慕在柜台前挑礼物的人们，却有点羡慕橱窗里的小木偶，至少它有同伴陪着一起坐摩天轮。</p>
<p>锦户从小就是一个孤僻怕生的人，第一次上幼儿园的时候，他抱着自己的玩具熊站在角落，和熊玩了一整天。直到过了一周，有别的小朋友想和他的小熊一起玩，锦户亮才交到自己人生中的第一个朋友。</p>
<p>一年前他来到了这个陌生的城市，这里大家都走得很快，仿佛想把旁人都甩在身后。所以锦户亮也学着大步地迈开步伐很快地走路，他假装自己从来没想过需要一个一起走的同伴，却还是在一切属于团聚的节日里感到一点软弱。</p>
<p>他甩甩头，走进旁边的名牌积木店，用巨大积木拼成的店招在旁边百货店堂皇欧式风格的映衬下显得格外五彩鲜艳，橱窗上贴着一个按钮，是小朋友正好能碰到的高度，路过的小朋友都喜欢按一下，然后看积木搭成的小火车发出“噗噗噗”的声音缓缓开走，绕橱窗一周。这时锦户亮扮演的圣诞熊会走过来憨态可掬地跟小朋友打招呼，跟他们一起模仿火车开走一耸一耸的样子，或者左扭扭右扭扭和着满街的圣诞歌跳一支小熊舞，再顺理成章地带着小朋友走进店里。</p>
<p>圣诞熊的毛皮装扮没有看上去那么厚实，一直站在店门外面的锦户有点冷。他努力用像熊一样的动作四处张望，目光掠过百货公司橱窗里的玩具熊。他和那只熊有同样的毛色，不过它的价格比自己的这身仿毛皮套装昂贵得多。那是百货店“不会出错的圣诞礼物清单”上的“父母之选”，有很多一模一样的熊摆在楼上儿童商品区的柜台里，还有毛绒熊猫毛绒大象毛绒长颈鹿，一个毛绒绒动物园。</p>
<p>从圣诞购物季开始到现在，这只熊也摆了很久了，皮毛被冬天有气无力却持续营业中的太阳晒得略略有些褪色，脖子上绿色的围巾却依然鲜艳，大概是什么人工面料制成的。锦户亮想起那只自己带去上幼儿园的小熊，小时候自己吵着要爸爸妈妈买下来的小熊，搬了好几次家以后不知道它现在在哪。</p>
<p>没有人注意到穿着表演服的自己的时候，锦户会觉得自己有点像这只橱窗里的玩具熊。他暗暗观察了一下午，从来没有小朋友忍不住挣脱家长的手兴奋又期待地把冻得通红的鼻子贴到那只熊面前的玻璃窗上——这只玩具熊会觉得躺在橱窗里没有同伴很孤单吗，它会向圣诞老人许愿想要成为哪一个小朋友的圣诞礼物吗？</p>
<p>他瞥了一眼玩具熊黑漆漆的眼睛，在心里跟它说：要加油成为被带走的小熊呀，圣诞老人会听到你的愿望的哦。想到这里，锦户亮突然觉得自己好像有点过于天真无邪，大概是在玩具店打工被童话气氛感染了吧，他在沉重的头套里无声地咧了咧嘴。</p>
<p>是从什么时候开始不再相信圣诞老人存在的呢。</p>
<p>冬季天黑得很早，渐渐街上只有零星握着啤酒或热饮的行人，人群开始涌向点起霓虹灯的圣诞市场。百货店要打烊了，锦户扭头看了看不远处的橱窗，原来那只熊不见了，工作人员正在摆一只新的戴红色围巾的进去。还真实现了啊，他稍稍有点后悔为什么不给自己许个愿，内心深处又觉得这实际上只是个巧合。</p>
<p>锦户用力揉了揉手套里面快要冻僵的手指，看到玻璃窗内积木店的营业员们也在清点账目擦洗地板，他走进店里换衣服准备下班。店员们都很喜欢这个眉目深邃却又有些害羞的兼职大学生，纷纷打趣他：“锦户君今天没有约会吗？锦户君这么帅气，应该在同龄人中很受欢迎吧。”</p>
<p>“没有啦没有啦，去圣诞市场喝杯热红酒就回家。”</p>
<p>“今年也是一个人的圣诞节呢。”</p>
<p>“是啊——为什么呢——”锦户温温地笑着，这笑容是想要尽快结束话题的意思。</p>
<p>和领班说再见的时候，锦户亮瞥见玻璃门外一个穿着深咖啡色大衣的高个男孩子，脖子上围着绿色的羊毛围巾。他鼻尖有些泛红，似乎已经在这里站了一会。看见锦户走出门，他露出了灿烂的笑容，伸出指甲修剪得很干净的右手：</p>
<p>“初次见面——啊也不算初次见面。我叫大仓，职业是玩具熊，很高兴认识你。”</p>
<p>锦户瞪大了眼睛：“你是什么？”</p>
<p>“我是橱窗里的玩具熊变的哦，就是戴着绿色围巾的那只。圣诞老人意外地能满足很多奇特的愿望呢。”</p>
<p>“原来如此……”原来玩具熊还能听见别人的心事的吗，原来圣诞老人这么神通广大的吗，原来圣诞节是这么一个幻想系节日的吗——锦户亮努力不要把自己多种层次的惊讶直接表现在脸上。</p>
<p>像是听到了他心里的话一样，这个自称是玩具熊的男孩子了然地笑了笑，细长清秀的眼睛弯了起来：“我对圣诞老人许的愿望是，想要当那个在积木店门口扮熊的小个子男生的圣诞礼物。”</p>
<p>“啊……这样啊。哦对了，我姓锦户。”</p>
<p>“那么，锦户君，一起去喝杯热红酒吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>